Angel of the Confederacy
by romanianphantom
Summary: What would you do if one second you are living your life and suddenly thrust back into the 1860s? Follow the journey as Christine tries to adapt to her new life. When war breaks out, she manages to become a Union spy. She soon catches the attention of Confederate officer, Erik Hunter. Both determined to capture the other, but fate has plans for the Union spy and Confederate officer
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I have a new story for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I'll try to update at least once a week with it (no promises with work though) **_

_**Warning: this is going to be Rated M. There will be mature scenes in this story like all the others and I'll always warn you guys at the beginning. Also, I am going to prepare you guys and save that this isn't a happy ending story so tissues will be needed at one point. I'm not saying anything else, but no happy ending story. **_

_**Also unlike Always His Angel, this will be a third person story. I tried the first person view with Always His Angel and going back to how I usually do it. So no more Christine or Erik's POV, back to normal here**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and always love hearing your thoughts on the story as we go along. Enjoy **_

**Chapter One: A Story Unlike Any Other**

"_**The course of true love never did run smooth"**_

**Shakespeare, **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

_If they ever told my story, would you believe it? Would you think me mad? But I tell you the truth for it happened and I lived it. I questioned it every day. Why was it me? Upon my deathbed, I believe I have the answer. You would think it's silly if I said it was for love. But I believe it. I was always told that Fate has a way of finding two lost souls and finding a way for them to be together. Even after all these years, it is still hard to believe everything that has happened. How quickly my life changed and how much I cherish each memory of it. Now as my time comes to an end, I can thank the heavens for they have given me happiness and love that I didn't think I would ever get. My story will live on and at last again, our souls can reunite_

_~ C Hunter_

_April 9, 2025_

_Virginia_

Pulling the old book off the shelf, the dust blew off of it's cover as the wind from the lungs cleared it off. Carely opening it's pages, the words still on the centuries old pages.

"_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd,_

_Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least;_

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee..."_

A soft breeze through the large room where she read out loud. A loose strange fell, flowing softly in the breeze. A soft faint smile crossed her lips as she brushed the strand back into place. Taking a deep breath, her voice continued the poem.

"_...and then my state,_

_Like to the lark at break of day arising_

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

_For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings_

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings."_

Finishing the poem, she gently set the book down in her lap. Closing her eyes, she felt the breeze once more brushing along her face.

"_Christine..." _She heard the fainest voice whisper her name. A soft knock broke the trance and the soft breeze vanished. Sighing, she turned toward the door to see who knocked.

"Come in please." The door slowly creaked open as Savannah appeared.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but the tour is about to begin. Everyone is waiting outside." Savannah said. Glancing at the clock in the corner, she noticed that it was time for the tour.

"Thank you. I shall be out shortly." She told the woman. Smiling, Savannah closed the door to go let the group of people know. Carefully placing the book back on the shelf, she took a deep breath as she glanced at the large portrait above the fireplace. The bright blue eyes stared back at her, making her heart ache. Sighing, she turned away from the portrait and made her way outside.

The large group was waiting patiently outside, many of them using paper has fans to cool themselves off. Though it the summer heat hasn't arrived yet, it was particularly hot today. Opening the doors, all eyes were on her now.

"Welcome to Hawthorne Plantation." She greeted all of them. "I will be your guide today as we take you back in time and learn about the life of the Grey Phantom." She announces to everyone. "Now a few rules for the tour. I would ask that you please be careful not to lean on the walls and take caution whenever you move about the rooms. The plantation is over two hundred years old. It is perfectly safe to walk around the house, but please use caution. Pictures are allowed, but please no flash or video or audio recording is not allowed..." She continued on with the few rules. "Now then, let us begin the tour." She opened the double doors wider to let everyone gather inside the large lobby.

She allowed the group to take their pictures and marvel at the beauty of the lobby. If they think this is grand, they still have to see majority of the house. She smiled proudly as she looked around, always taking pride in how beautiful the home is.

"Does anyone know who the Grey Phantom is?" She asked around. Only a few raised their hands and she pointed to one.

"He commanded a small cavalry unit for the Confederates." The man said. "He was feared by the North but loved by the south." She nodded.

"Does anyone know his name?" She asked.

"Erik Hunter." The man answered again.

"That's right. Colonel Erik Alexander Hunter, or the Grey Phantom, as was his nickname during the war. This home belonged to his family and it was his during his life. Before the war, he was a simple farmer and horse breeder. Like many in the South, he did own slaves. At one point, you will be able to see the houses that were built in the back for all his slaves. They each had their own little house where they lived in during their time here on the plantation." Turning, she began to lead them through the rooms on the first floor. In each room, she was tell some history about the room and also about the colonel. The last room on the tour was her favorite and the main room of the tour.

Reaching the set of double doors, she waited for everyone to gather around her. She explained that they were about to enter the library of the house and how this was the most popular room. Opening the doors and stepping aside, she allowed everyone to gather inside. Mouths dropped as the size and beauty of the room. It was one of the largest rooms in the whole house, almost bigger than the master bedroom which was off limits to guests but her.

"The library was very often used through Erik's life. During the war, he often would have meetings in here with his men..." She went on with the history as people looked around, taking pictures of the paintings, some of the books that were on the many shelves and of the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room.

"Did he play?" One of the guests asked, making her nod.

"He did, he was taught from an early age how to play the piano." She answered. "He could play almost every opear known during that time. Though it was rare, he was known to have a marvelous voice as well." She walked over to stand by the piano.

"Ma'am...this woman in the portrait..." One guest pointed to the large portrait hanging above the fireplace. "Who is she?" She asked. The guide looked up at the portrait of the colonel and the woman.

"That is Christine Marie Hunter, his wife." She heard a few whispers around her as they all gathered around the portrait.

"There's not much information about her in any of the books about him." A guest pointed out. "No letters, nothing."

"Well they weren't exactly in love at first sight. It was safe to say, they hated each other at the beginning."

"Really? How did they meet?" A woman asked.

"If everyone could take a seat on any of the benches around the room." The guide instructed. "Every year on the anniversary of the colonel's death, we plan this special tour that goes further into the history of his life. The story I'm about to tell you if one that you can't find in any history book. For it's a story that has been handed down over the years. It's a story unlike any other. A story of how a woman changed history and the love story between the Grey Phantom and the Angel of the Confederacy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2: Average Life

The sound of the clock blared through the small room, causing the sleeping figure to jolt in its sleep. Groaning, she rolled over to slam her hand on the snooze button. Pulling the covers back over her head, she tried to ignore the second alarm she had set.

"Ugh!" Tossing the covers over, she quieted the alarms and forced herself out of the comfort of the bed. Looking over at the clock, she had an hour before her first class. That was hopefully enough time, hopefully. Moving through the small apartment that the school provided for her, she made her way to the bathroom. She just needed to make herself look somewhat presentable for class. Which means the hair will go into a long braid down her back and no makeup. Sticking to her plan, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before attempting to de-tangle the curly mane on top of her head. Managing to get her hair into the braid she planned, she went searching for clothes. By the time she was dressed, she had thirty minutes left. Enough for a coffee and to get to the building where her first class was.

After grabbing breakfast at a cafe by her apartment, she made her way to the building and into the classroom. Though she wasn't a literature major, she enjoyed reading and this class focused mainly on Shakespeare. Yes, you could call her a bit of a nerd, but she did enjoy reading, especially old literature. Before the class started, she felt her phone vibrate on the desk. Opening it up, she saw a message from one of her friends.

_Nick: You coming on the trip this weekend? _

Sighing, she knew he meant the trip down to Virginia. Nick was a history major and currently taking a class on the Civil War. As part of the class, his professor was planning a trip down to Virginia to visit some battlefields.

_Me: I don't know. _

_Nick: Oh come on, it will be fun. We get to visit this one house that used to be owned by a Confederate officer. They say it's haunted_

Rolling her eyes, she knew that Nick loved haunted. She never believed in ghosts or the supernatural.

_Nick: Come on, Christine. _

_Me: Fine, I'll come. If it will get you to shut up_

_Nick: Yes it will lol. See you Friday_

Turning off the screen, she can't believe she agreed to go down with Nick. She loved her friendship with him, but spending the weekend touring battlefields and visiting a house that belonged to the Confederates didn't assume her. She had learned about the Civil War in middle school and then a little in high school and fully supported the North on it. No matter how many times people argued the Southern cause to her, she remained on the North's side.

After her last class, Christine made her way back to her apartment. Now that she agreed to go away this weekend, she had to figure out what to pack. It was Wednesday which gave her all of Thursday to pack since they were leaving early Friday morning to head to Virginia. Getting into her apartment, she set her bookbag on the chair in the dining room before searching for a duffle bag to use. Eventually finding one, she set it in the bedroom to take care of it tomorrow. Now her attention turned to making something to eat before attempting to do some homework. Searching through the kitchen, she eventually found a mac and cheese box.

"Living fancy here." She said as she put the box on the counter. As she waited for the water to heat up, she grabbed her laptop to put a movie or show on. As the movie played in the background and the mac and cheese cooked, Christine quickly decided to change out of her outfit and into her comfy sweatpants and t-shirt. Once her dinner was ready, she put the hot food in a bowl and curled up on the couch with the laptop in front of her. "Yep, this is what my life has come to at this point."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Virginia**

**Pressing the button, the room filled with music; an aria from **_**Carmen. **_**It was one of Christine's favorite operas and constantly played it. She knew many of the arias by heart and could sing them beautifully. That is...if she ever sang in public again. **_**Don't think about him now...**_**she shook her head and let the music calm her. Sighing, she glanced down at the empty duffle bag in front of her. Tomorrow morning, she would be leaving for Virginia and was already regretting it. Yes she was looking forward to getting away for the weekend, but she wasn't looking forward to all the museums she would be going to.**

"**Beats staying here all weekend." She said to herself as she started putting clothes in the bag. She didn't need much, but still packed a lot. Hearing the door open, she popped her head out to see her friend, Nick. "Hey..."**

"**Oh good, you're packing." He said as he came in and sat on her bed. "You're seriously bring all these books?" He asked as he picked them up."**

"**Yes." She grabbed them to put back on the bed. "Is there a problem bring them?" She asked. **

"**When you gonna read them?"**

"**At night like I usually do." It had become a habit that she developed over the years. It was like a calming thing to her; a way to end her night by getting lost in whatever book she was reading that night. Her escape from reality.**

"**So instead of going out with us, you are going to stay in the hotel room and read?" **

"**Yes I am. Be happy I'm going on this trip anyway." She puts the books in the bag.**

"**OH come on, have some fun. Go out with us. You may meet a cute Southern boy." He winks at her, making her roll her eyes.**

"**That's the last thing I need."**

"**What's wrong with Southern boys?" He asks. **

"**I don't need nor want one."**

"**Why not?" **

"**You clearly don't remember Justin, do you?" She reminded him.**

"**First off, he was a jerk and an ass. Second, he wouldn't Southern." She rolled her eyes. **

"**He was a guy and that was enough. I don't need nor want a man in my life."**

"**Alright, be happy single forever." He waves her off. "At least come out with us once." **

"**Maybe." She said, finishing packing. With everything packed and ready for tomorrow, she decided to make Nick happy and go catch a movie tonight. She liked the movie, but as soon as it was over, she was back at her apartment, a book in her lap and her mind wandering off. **

**The long car ride was filled with gossip and loud music. At one point, CHristine put her headphones on to drown out the world. Pulling out a book, she got herself comfortable in her head and started reading while **_**Madame Butterfly **_**was playing. They made a quick pit stop to grab lunch before setting out on the road again. It was sometime in the afternoon when they reached their hotel in Richmond, Virginia. Christine's room was simple, but nice. Unpacking her stuff, she got herself settled in. Nick had asked if she wanted to go out with a few other tonight, but she wanted to stay in. She knew tomorrow would be a long day with tours and stuff and they would start at this plantation bright and early in the morning. So as they all went out, she stayed in. Opening her balcony door, she walked out and inhaled the air. Books and the fresh air always seemed to be her heaven. **

"**Maybe this trip won't be so bad." She said to herself, scanning over the city. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Hawthorne Plantation**

"**Ok so remind me what this place is called." Christine asks Nick on the ride car to whatever plantation they were going to first. **

"**I think it's called...honestly no idea. But I hear it's supposedly one of the most beautiful plantations in Virginia." He answered. "I know it belongs to a Confederate officer and that's about it." Nodding, she glanced out the window. They had turned off the highway awhile ago and now seemed to be taking back roads. **

"**Are we heading into the middle of nowhere?" Christine asked as she noticed they were heading farther away from towns. Though the scenery was beautiful, she had no idea where exactly they were. Finally, they pulled in front of a small house and parked in the visitor's lot. All of them getting out and stretching their limbs, Christine looked around. She couldn't see this grand plantation. Nick's teacher went inside to speak with the guide as they waited outside. A few minutes later, the teacher and a guide came out. **

"**Welcome everyone. We shall begin the tour as soon as the bus come back. The house is just down the road." The guide pointed down the long dirt road that had trees on each side of the road. The bus soon pulled up and everyone got onto the bus, Christine sat by the window and stared out as the bus drove down the road. The ride was long but the view of the land was worth seeing. Trees lined the roadway, but she could spot fields off in the distance. Finally after a few minutes, the bus pulled up into a circle driveway in front of the plantation. As everyone got out of the bus, each mouth dropped. **

**Two staircases curved outward as they ran up to the second floor balcony. White columns stood two stories high with a railing along the balcony that seemed to wrap around the entire second floor. Christine stared wide eyed at it all. **_**How could one person own this? **_

"**Would you all gather around under the balcony please?" The guide asked and everyone crowded around the double doors. "I'd like to welcome you to Hawthorne Plantation. The plantation has been around since the early 1800's. This is the main house where the family lived. In the back, you'll see shortly are where the slaves lived as well as the stables for the horses. Probably the most famous owner of this house was Captain Hunter who served in the Confederate army. As we tour the house, we will talk more about the captain..." The guide went on. Nike nudged Christine and leaned in to whisper.**

"**Told you a Confederate owned this place." He whispered to her. **

"**Well considering this was a Confederate state, it would be unlikely that a Union officer owned it." **

"**Touché." He said back and turned his attention back to the guide as she opened the doors and let everyone inside. **

**The inside was just as grand or even more than the outside. The rooms were huge! Each ceiling rose high above with a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Large windows let natural light in, as well as the nice breeze that was blowing today. Each room was beautifully decorated but one thing Christine noticed about the plantation...it was missing that woman's touch. **

"**We are about to enter the library where the captain spent much time in." She opened the door and Christine's mouth dropped at the large selection of books. **

"**I think I'm in heaven..." She says more to herself as she wanders over to a bookshelf. Glancing at the collection, she is amazed he owned them. **

"**Now Captain Hunter was well known between both armies..." The guide went on about the owner of the plantation. Surprisingly, Christine listened with interest. "His passion, besides fighting, was music and literature."**

"**Just like someone else I know..." Nick comments as he looks at Christine who rolls her eyes. **

"**He's been dead for how long so my chances with him are quiet slim." She says to him. **

"**Excuse me, but are there any pictures of the captain?" A student asked.**

"**Sadly there are not." The guide answered. "He refused to be photographed. However, men in his unit have sketched him throughout the war and we managed to have some on display on the piano over there..." she pointed to the piano and everyone rushed over. "He was described as being tall and very handsome by many." **

"**Did he have a wife?" Someone answered. **

"**Sadly no." The guide answered. **_**No wife, no kids and he owned all of this by himself? **_**She thought to herself. "Now there are reports that this house is haunted by the captain himself." **

"**Is there like a ghost tour?" One person asked.**

"**We do not do ghost tours." A few disappointing sighs. "Our ghosts tend not to always come out at night."**

"**You mean...one can be in this room right now?" A male asked, making the guide nod. All heads started turning around, except for Christine. "How do you get them to come out?" **

"**They say if you play a song on the piano and sing, the captain appears." The guide answers. **

"**Perfect! Christine, play something." Nick nudges her forward. **

"**I am not!" She stumbled forward.**

"**Do you play, Miss?" The guide asked her. **

"**Yes, but I'm not much of a performer in front of crowds." Christine answered, stepped back. She did love to sing, but to perform in front of people was something she wasn't comfortable yet with. Especially if it meant to lure a ghost, that was definitely something she wasn't comfortable with. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Strange Feeling**

**As the tour made it way outside to the back yard where the stables and slaves' cabins were, Christine could help but admire the beauty of the place. She stayed behind as the group went to see the slave cabins and walked down a dirt path that looked like it led somewhere. And sure enough, it led to a small cemetery. Opening the gate, she slowly walked over to one of the tombstones. **

"**Erik Alexander Hunter...born January 26th, 1828...died April 9th, 1865..." She read out loud. "You were young..." She figured he had to be at least 35 when he died. Sighing, she stared at the small carved picture on the tombstone. "To have to lived your life alone..." She knelt down on the grass. "I know how that is." She spoke as if the captain were standing in front of her and not a slab of stone. **

"_**Child of the wilderness**_

_**Born into emptiness**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to find your way your way in darkness**_

_**Who will be there for you?**_

_**Comfort and care for you?**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to be your one companion..." **_

**She sang softly. She didn't know what possessed her just to start singing, but she just felt it was right to. **

"_**Never dreamed out in the world**_

_**There are arms to hold you**_

_**You've always known:**_

_**Your heart was on its own**_

_**So laugh in your loneliness**_

_**Child of the wilderness**_

_**Learn to be lonely..."**_

**A breeze softly blew, brushing some of her loose strands out of her face. Though feeling like someone was watching her, she kept singing softly. **

"_**Learn how to love life that is lived alone**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Life can be lived, life can be loved alone"**_

**Finishing the song, she let out a sigh. Sitting there, it was so quiet and peaceful. Closing her eyes, she suddenly hear a buzzing sound. Like a bee was right next to her ears and it grew louder. Holding her ears, she opened her eyes to see if there was anything around her. But just the greystone stared back at her. **

"_**Let's go boys!" **_**She faintly heard a male's voice shout out. Darting her head around, she could see no one. **_**Where is that voice coming from? **_**Sounds of cannons and muskets fired off, making her jump. **

"**The hell?" She looked all around her, but she was alone. Suddenly, the sound of battle stopped. Sighing in relief, she dropped her hands. "What the-" She asked herself as she heard a piano playing. softly. Staring back at the house, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hear the piano from where she was. Out of nowhere came a male's voice, a deep rich voice singing something in French. Staring at the tombstone in front of her, Christine started feeling as if the world around her was starting to disappear. As if in a trance, she slowly leaned forward. Her hand reached out as if to touch the tombstone. Just as her finger was about to brush along the cool stone, she heard someone calling her name. **

"**Christine!" A voice brought her out of the trance and she shook her head. The music and singing stopped; it was quiet again. "Christine!"**

"**Yeah?" She yelled back. **

"**We're leaving! Where are you?" It was Nick's voice calling to her. **

"**Coming!" She yelled and stood up. Brushing herself off of any grass or dirt, she looked back at the tombstone. "That was weird..." She said to herself. Taking one last look, she turned around and walked back to the plantation where Nick was waiting for her. **

"**There you are! Where did you go?" He asked. **

"**I-I was at this small cemetery." She answered. **

"**Anything good over there?" He asked. She paused, wondering if she should tell about what happened there. But how would she explain it? She didn't even know what exactly happened. He would think her crazy. Maybe she was, what she experienced was real. And now it was over, or so she thought... **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fate's Plan

Christine couldn't shake off what had happened to her earlier. Her mind still couldn't figure out what exactly happened. Does something like that happen often? She remembered the guide saying that the Plantation was haunted, but only by ghosts. Not whatever that was she experienced at the small cemetery. Or maybe that does happen, and the guide just didn't mention it. Christine figured the guide must know something about it. Especially since she works there. She must know almost everything about the Plantation and its owner.

Deciding to go back to the Plantation, Christine quickly packed up her bag and left the hotel room. Everyone else was at another museum or battlefield so she was able to take the car back over to the Plantation. Plugging in the directions, she headed out. As she drove, she quickly put on some music. Searching through her playlist at a stoplight, she found one and pressed the button.

"_Sing me a song of a lass that is gone_

_Say, could that lass be I?_

_Merry of soul she sailed on a say_

_Over the sea to Skye…"_

Smirking, she turned the music up as the light turned green. _How ironic that I experienced what was written in the Outlander series? _Christine thought as she drove through town.

"Something like that can't happen." She said to herself. Shaking her head, Christine followed the directions until finally reaching the Plantation again.

Getting out of the car, she noticed that the visitor building was closed. Figuring the guide must be out with a tour group, she decided to walk down to the Plantation herself. Putting her bag over her shoulder, she headed down the dirt road. She remembered the house not being too far down the road, but they were on a moving bus. Sighing, her legs kept walking. It wasn't too long before the Plantation came into view and she could see the bus parked in front of it. Approaching the house, she saw the door was open and quickly and quietly went inside. There weren't any voices coming from inside; it was all quiet. Climbing up the stairs, she came to the second floor and walked further down the hall until stopping in front of a door. Testing the doorknob, it was loose and the door slowly creaked opened. Glancing inside, she made sure no one was in the room. With the room cleared, she quickly went in and shut the door. Adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder, Christine slowly walked into the room. Her eyes glanced all around. The room was almost vacant, like no one has lived here at all. It was a large enough room to almost maybe be the master bedroom. There was a bed in the corner and one nightstand that probably held the candle whenever someone stayed in the room. Looking around more, there was nothing on the walls or any indicator of how might have used this room. Sighing and giving up, Christine left the room and headed back outside the Plantation.

Standing by the path that she remembered led to the small cemetery, Christine almost wanted to go back there and see maybe if the same thing would happen again. Deciding to head back that way again, she suddenly noticed another small dirt path that led away from the one to the cemetery.

"Curious. I wonder where this one leads." She said to herself as she followed the pathway. As she walked further and further from the Plantation, she noted that she was going deeper into the woodlands behind the Plantation. "Was this part of the property too?" She asked herself as she looked around at the woods around her. The Plantation was no longer in sight, but the dirt path was still clear as day in front of her. Ignoring her better judgement to go back, she pressed on. Soon she stopped as she gazed at the clearing in front of her. A small creek ran through the clearing, the water crystal clear. It was something like out of a fairytale almost on how to describe the beauty of the clearing in front of her. "Wow…." Walking to the creek, she dipped her hand into the cool water. Looking back up, she spotted what looked like a wooden door peeking out of what looked like a wall of vine. Walking to it and moving the vines away, she was surprised to see an actual door. Taking the knob and turning it, it opened enough for her head to peak inside. Pushing the door more open, she grabbed her phone and turned the flashlight on.

It was a small little cabin, hidden away. The one room cabin was big enough for a tiny kitchen, a place where the bed would be, a small table with only one chair and a small fireplace. Walking towards the fireplace, Christine got a strange feeling. But there was no buzzing noise this time. No sound of guns firing or men shouting orders. Standing a few feet away from the fireplace, she swore she could almost feel heat coming from it. Kneeling, she saw that there was nothing burning.

"How?" She asked herself. There was nothing burning, no smoke or even the smell of a fire burning; yet she could feel heat on her face as if it was burning. Sitting down, her hand rubbed against the blanket that was on the floor under her.

"_Tonight…there's no war. Just a man and a woman. No Union or Confederate…" _The same man's voice whispered around her. Gasping, she quickly looked around, shining the light all around the room. But nothing or nobody was there.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"_Truce?" _The male voice asked.

"What?" She asked it. "What truce?" Suddenly the buzzing noise returned, and Christine shot up. Grabbing her bag, she quickly ran for the door and ran outside. Hoping to get away from the noise, it followed her. Now outside, the buzzing sound was louder. _What is happening? _The sound of rifles firing came again and men shouting. Whirling around, she saw nothing and nobody. She needed to get out of here. About to run back to the Plantation, she froze when she heard a booming voice.

"_Halt!" _As if obeying the order, she halted. Her eyes remained close, afraid to open them. The firing and shouting at stopped and it was all quiet again. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by the beautiful scenery.

"What is happening?" She asked herself as she let out of breath. Deciding to head back to the Plantation, she readjusted her bag and moved to step back on the dirt path to the Plantation.

"_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness _

_Learn to be lonely…." _

The male voice softly sang. Christine froze in her spot, her body unable to move. _How does it know this song? _Then she remembered she sang this song yesterday at the cemetery.

"_Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely…." _

Staring back at the small cabin, she felt herself begin to zone out. The world slowly started to become a blur. All she could focus on was the voice. Closing her eyes, she felt her body go limp. The world went dark and quiet around her.

"_Come to me, my Angel…."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What Year Is It?

Christine couldn't remember the last time she felt at peace, even when sleeping. Though everything was black, she wasn't scared or anything. Hearing birds chirping, her eyes started to flutter open. Her vison was blurry at first, but quickly sharpened and she looked around at her surroundings. Realizing she was still where she last remembered, she sat up. Rubbing her head, she let out a yawn. _How long have I been sleeping? _She asked herself as she reached into her bag to pull out her phone. Turning it on, she noticed something. No reception.

"What?" She knew she had reception out here. "Maybe the lines are down or something." Shaking it off, she got up and brushed the dirt off her. Glancing around, she headed into the direction she figured was to the Plantation. As she walked closer, she noticed smoking coming from the direction of the Plantation. "That's odd." _Why would there be smoke coming from there? _Approaching the stables, she stopped when she noticed horses in the pastures, lots of them. There weren't any horses last time she remembered. Walking up to the fences of the one of the pastures, she glanced at all the horses in the pasture. They were all beautiful, mostly young ones. "Where did all of you come from?" She asked as one of them approached them. "Hey there…" The horse nudged her hand. His coat was jet black, his mane hanging halfway down his neck. "You must be only about two or three years old." She rubbed his neck, making him nicker. "Yeah you are a handsome man." Christine smiled as she petted the horse. Suddenly hearing a voice off in the distance, she jumped and looked towards the stables. She needed to hide so not to get in trouble for trespassing. She also needed to figure out what is going on. "I'll be back." She whispers to the horse and darts for the cover of the trees.

Hiding behind the thick trees, she glanced over to the stables. Seeing people walking around, she noticed something. They were slaves. _What are slaves doing here? This isn't the 1800's. _Quietly moving along the tree line towards the Plantation, she noticed all of them were slaves. The smoke was coming from the slave cabins and what Christine remembered was the kitchen. _Why is this place suddenly running again like it's 1860?_ She asked herself. The Plantation wasn't like what it was when she last saw it. It was full of life…and actual people. Something was off and Christine was not sure what it was. Glancing at her phone, she noticed that the date and time weren't working. By not working means not showing at all. Deciding she needed to figure what the day and time as least, she knew she couldn't do it here. First off, she couldn't walk up to someone dressed in her jeans and shirt.

"I guess I need to change." She said to herself. Looking around, she tried to find a place where clothes were being hung to dry. She knew she didn't want a dress; she didn't know how to put it on. Spotting pants and a shirt that looked like it might fit her, she waited until nobody was around and quickly ran out to grab the clothes and back into the safety of the trees. "That wasn't so bad." She said breathless as she quickly changed out of her clothes and into the new ones. They were a bit big on her small frame, but luckily a belt works wonders. Braiding her hair quickly so it was out of the way, she focused on her next task. She had to get back on the main road and knew that walking straight to it was a bad idea. "I need something fast…something…" She glanced around until her eyes landed back on the black horse, she was petting just a bit ago. "Something like him." She couldn't believe she was considering stealing a horse. "I'll eventually return him." Deciding to do at it at night when no one was around, she kept hidden for the rest of the night.

Once nighttime fell, Christine had everything figured out on how to get the horse. He was still in the pasture, but she needed to grab a bridle and saddle which were in the large stable. Taking a deep breath, she left her hidden spot and headed straight for the stable. Using only the moon as light, she used it to guide her way over the stables. Quietly and slowly sliding the door opened, she snuck inside and quickly shut it. Luckily her phone had a flashlight, so she was able to use it to locate the tack room.

"Thank god, I Know how to ride." She whispered to herself as she found the tack room. Going inside, she searched through all the brides and saddles until finding the one that would fit the horse and her best. With her hands full, she tried to quietly make her way back to the pasture that the horse was in. Finding the pasture, she set the saddle down, keeping the bridle and slide through the fencing to find the horse. "Where are you boy?" She asked quietly as she searched the pasture. The moon helped light up the pasture and soon she found the horse. Lifting his head, his ears moved forward as she slowly approached him. Grabbing a few pieces of grass, she held out her hand to him. Curiously, he walked up to her and ate the grass. Petting his neck, she slowly put the bridle on him, not wanting to scare him. "That's a good boy." She said softly to him. Once the bridle was on him, she took the reins in one hands, she lead him over to the fencing where the saddle and her bag was waiting. Quietly opening the latch, she opened the fence and quickly lead him out and hooked the reins to the fence as she closed the gate. Giving him a quick pet, she put the pad and saddle on him. Once the girth was strapped in, she put the reins on the horn of the saddle and used the fencing to mount. "Alright boy, lets go for a ride." Clicking her tongue, she rode towards the front of the Plantation. Halting in front of the house, Christine glanced back at it. There were only a few windows that had some light shining. Shaking her head, she motion the horse into a canter down the long driveway.

Reaching the end of the driveway, she halted as she noticed the parking lot was gone. There was no small building standing there. Nothing but the dirt road. Confused, Christine glanced in both directions but heading down the road in one direction. She figured she try and find the closest town and get some help there. She noticed that there weren't any streetlamps on the road. Nothing to light the roads up at night. There weren't even street signs.

"This is strange." She said as they cantered down the road. At one point, she halted the horse to give him a break and figure out what to do. By now, she has been riding for almost an hour. She was starting to get tired so she figured she would find a place to just camp out until morning and then find a town to get answers. Finding a place to tie the horse at, she untacked him and settled down against the tree. Finally, able to relax, she soon fell asleep.

Christine was awoken by the horse neighing at a horse galloping down the road. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes before standing up and stretching. Giving the horse a quick pet and let him eat some grass, she tacked him up and they were on the road again. The closest town was too far away and they road into the small town. Attaching her horse to the post, she glanced around at the small town. It looked nothing like the city she remembered seeing yesterday.

"This can't be right." She walked through the town, taking in everything. Everything different; from the buildings to how people were dress. It was like she stepped back in time to the 1800's. But that was impossible. Spotting a newspaper, she quickly grabbed it to find anything clue on what is going on. Her eyes widen as she noticed the date: April 15, 1860. Too stunned to move, her hands just dropped the paper as her brain tried to process it. It was 1860…. _How is this possible? _She didn't know how but she now stuck in 1860. And she had no idea how to get back.


End file.
